1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, in particular to an electrical connector which can prevent short circuit of conductive terminals due to contact with each other.
2. Background Art
As the electrical connector develops towards increasingly miniaturization, the conductive terminals in the electrical connector are designed to be more and more thin, and the spacing among the conductive terminals is more and more small, such that the conductive terminals are prone to contact with each other and the short circuit failure may occur when an external force is applied.
To efficiently prevent the short circuit between the conductive terminals due to contact with each other, Chinese Patent ZL 200720042398.0 disclosed an electrical connector, which generally comprises an insulating housing, a shielding housing and several conductive terminals assembled in the insulating housing, and a positioning plate. The positioning plate is provided with several positioning holes, which can fix the positions of soldering portions of these conductive terminals to prevent deflection thereof. However, this positioning plate with positioning holes can only cover the soldering portions of the conductive terminals which extend downwards vertically, and the bending portions extending between an butting portions and the soldering portions of the conductive terminals are still exposed at the outside of the positioning plate and can not be fixed in position. As a result, in case of assembly or application of an external force, the bending portions of the conductive terminals are still prone to contact with each other, and the short circuit may occur.
It can be seen that, there exists a need to improve the technique of preventing the short circuit between conductive terminals in the prior art electrical connector due to contact with each other.